Caught in the Middle
by zoe141
Summary: *COMPLETE* Will Alec finally tell Max?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: M/B (at the moment)  
  
Summary: After Max and Logan break up, Biggs and Max start to go out. But is Alec unhappy?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Logan's Penthouse  
  
Logan was sitting in front of his computer. He was surprised to find that Max was standing less then ten feet away from him. Her hair was dripping and her clothes were soaked; he hadn't realized how bad it was actually raining until he saw her. She didn't look the least bit happy to see him, and for some reason he had a feeling that it wasn't because of the rain.  
  
"Hey Max," he said quietly.  
  
"We have to talk," she said without moving in the least.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"Look Max, I know things don't look good for us now, but. . ."  
  
"It's over Logan."  
  
Logan stared back at her blankly.  
  
"Max, you don't mean it. . ."  
  
"I do this time. There's nothing left for us Logan - nothing. It's not worth it anymore. We have to move on with our lives." He hadn't changed his expression at all. He was absolutely speechless. He saw that this wasn't helping Max's mood, but he couldn't help it. As much as he hated to say it, she was serious this time.  
  
"I have to go," she said turning to leave.  
  
"Goodbye Max."  
  
"Goodbye Logan."  
  
~~~  
  
Alec's Apartment  
  
Biggs grabbed two more beers from the refrigerator. He plopped down on the couch next to Alec and handed him one beer and kept one for himself. Alec was flipping through the channels and finally found one that he wanted to watch.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"I think it's called The Simpsons."  
  
"Is it any good?" Biggs asked watching Homer strangle Bart.  
  
Alec chuckled before answering, "Yeah, it's great."  
  
"Wanna play cards?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get 'em."  
  
~~~  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"I'm bored" Biggs said, folding for the fifth time straight.  
  
"You're only bored because you're losing. If you weren't you'd be SO happy."  
  
"I think I'm gonna head back to TC. You coming?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna hang out here."  
  
"See you later Alec." Biggs got his coat and left. Alec got up and cleared the table. He took the beer bottles and threw them out before sitting down on the couch again. He closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep before he heard the door opening.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to Terminal City."  
  
"I thought you said you were going to Crash."  
  
Alec got up abruptly when he realized that it was Max.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Since when is it a crime to visit a friend?"  
  
"Cut the crap, what do you want?"  
  
"Somebody's not in a good mood," she said looking in his cabinets for something to eat.  
  
"What did you come over for?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I," she stared back at him. She couldn't tell him. Not yet.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I broke up with Logan."  
  
"How long this time?"  
  
"For good this time."  
  
"You said that last time."  
  
"It's the truth this time."  
  
"Whatever you say Max, whatever you say."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Alec backed up defensively. He didn't really want to fight with her today. "Why did you tell me?"  
  
"You were going to find out eventually, so why not tell you now?"  
  
"I guess so. . ." He thought there was more to that, but didn't bother trying to get it out of her. He was too tired to deal with her bitchy ways. She stayed for awhile and left after Alec almost fell asleep while watching television. He decided to retire to his bed before he fell asleep again.  
  
~~~  
  
The Next Morning at Jam Pony  
  
Alec strolled in Jam Pony and went to talk to Biggs.  
  
"What's up Alec?"  
  
"Max broke up with Logan."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"She says it serious this time." Alec walked over to his locker and Biggs followed.  
  
"Maybe it is true...how do you know?"  
  
"She came to my apartment last night and told me." Biggs face lit up. Alec looked at him puzzled. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"She didn't just break up with the guy for the hell of it."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Max broke up with him for you."  
  
"Sure she did."  
  
"I'm dead serious, Alec. The girl wants you."  
  
"As much as I would like that, I know that she's not interested."  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony and went to talk with Original Cindy. Alec closed his locker and faced Biggs.  
  
"Well then, why don't you go ask her out?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"To prove why she broke up with Logan."  
  
"Fine, I'll go do it." Biggs walked over to Max and Original Cindy. Alec followed.  
  
"Hey Max. Where did Original Cindy go?"  
  
"She went to deliver a package. What do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Both Alec and Biggs and Alec were shocked by her answer. They stood there silently.  
  
"So I'll meet you at Crash tonight?"  
  
Biggs nodded his head and Max walked over to Normal to get a package. Alec slapped Biggs shoulder and said, "I guess you were wrong."  
  
.:to be continued  
  
.:please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I would like a few more next time (hint, hint), but it's still good to know that some of you are enjoying it. (FYI: I decided that Biggs and Alec should live in the same place.)  
  
Please don't expect other updates this quickly. School starts for me again on Monday, plus I have mid-terms this month. I will try to do my best to update this story (and reviews do tend to help).  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Crash - Evening  
  
Biggs walked over to the bar. Max had already arrived at the bar and had ordered a drink. She was wearing low-rider jeans and a navy blue tank. Biggs walked over to her and sat down in the empty chair beside her.  
  
"Hey Maxie, sorry I'm late."  
  
"No big deal. I haven't been here to long."  
  
The bartender came over and asked Biggs if he wanted something to drink. He shook his head no and turned back around to face Max.  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was thinking that we could go and get a bite to eat as our, umm, you know, our first date," he said while looking at the floor.  
  
"I'd love to," she said with a smile. Biggs looked up at her and smiled. He got up and she followed him.  
  
~~~  
  
Alec and Biggs's Apartment  
  
Biggs walked into the apartment around ten. He found Alec on the couch watching television.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"Bevis and Butthead."  
  
"What happened to The Simpsons?"  
  
"That was on an hour ago. How did your date go?"  
  
"Really well. We had a good time." He walked closer to the couch and saw that Alec was ready to fall asleep. "I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Alright, night Biggs."  
  
"Good night, Alec."  
  
~~~  
  
Jam Pony  
  
Alec and Biggs were at their lockers as Max came strolling in, late as usual. Normal gave his lecture about tardiness and threatened to fire her - like always. Once he was done, she walked over to Biggs and Alec.  
  
"Morning boys," she said with a huge grin. Alec just stared back at her with a confused look. She had never, ever been this happy in the morning before. Never.  
  
"Morning Max," Biggs replied, almost as cheerfully as Max had. Alec stared at the both of them and rolled his eyes. It was like he was trapped in one of those old shows he had seen on the "TV Land." But what show was it? He couldn't think of it - he knew he just had to get far away from Max and Biggs.  
  
"I have to deliver a package. See you two later."  
  
"Bye Alec," they both said together.  
  
"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Max asked with a small smirk still on her face.  
  
"No. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"A night of pool at Crash. With beer, of course."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Meet you at eight?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
~~~  
  
Alec and Biggs's Apartment  
  
Alec slowly walked down the hall to the apartment. He opened the door and turned on the light. He froze in his position staring at Max and Biggs. They had been on the couch in what Alec concluded had been a long and heavy make out session. Max had been kneeling on the couch and sitting on Biggs lap. She grabbed her shirt and stood up quickly, putting her shirt on in the process. Biggs stood up and got Max her coat. She took it from him and mumbled, "I should go."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Biggs mumbled back, giving her a peck on the cheek. Max smiled at Alec on her way out, looking down at the floor after she had made eye contact.  
  
"I guess you two had a pretty good time tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Biggs replied scratching his head.  
  
"I thought you were going to Crash."  
  
"We did. Then we came over here."  
  
"I wouldn't have come back if I would've known."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
"Night, buddy."  
  
Alec walked into his room and closed the door. He flung his jacket at the end of the bed and took off his shirt. He threw it in the pile of dirty laundry that he had been meaning to get cleaned all week and sat at the edge of the bed. He took off his shoes and socks and chucked them by his dresser. He took his jeans off and flung it into the pile. He remained in nothing but black boxers. He lied down on his bed and shut his eyes. He tried to get the thought of Max and Biggs on the couch out of his head, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Why was this bugging him so? It wasn't as if he actually believed Biggs when he told him that she had broken up with Logan to be with him. Or did he?  
  
(quick end note: I know all of the last paragraph info wasn't necessary, but I just wanted to give you all a little treat ;) Hope you enjoyed it.)  
  
.:to be continued  
  
.:please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Once again I'd like to thank you for the reviews. As always I hope you enjoy and do review (pretty please?).  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Alec and Biggs's Apartment - Saturday Morning  
  
Max walked into the empty apartment. She heard the shower running and assumed that Biggs had slept late. She sat on the couch and waited for him to finish. She finally heard the water go off. He slightly opened the door, letting the steam out. She heard a faint, "Oh shit," but couldn't make out the rest of it. He opened the door all the way and came out naked.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"Max! What are you doing here?" he said covering himself the best he could while running into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.  
  
"I was waiting for Biggs. I didn't. . .how come you didn't use the towel?"  
  
"There were none in the bathroom and I forgot to take one in with me."  
  
He came out about five minutes later wearing a t-shirt and athletic pants. His hair was still wet so he went back into the bathroom to dry and brush it.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that, Alec."  
  
He didn't reply. He had just humiliated himself in front of her. And there was no doubt in his mind that she would tell Biggs who would tell everyone at Jam Pony. He'd be the laughing stock of all of Seattle.  
  
"Do you mind if I wait?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He came out of the bathroom ten minutes later and sat down next to her.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Are you happy with Biggs?"  
  
"I'm quite happy," she glared at him questioningly. He looked as if he were deep in thought, trying to figure out how to pry something out of Max.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"We've been together for five days. I don't know if I love him yet."  
  
"Well, you should."  
  
"Where do you come off with saying something like that?" she said seeming with slight anger.  
  
Alec just stared at the blank television screen, hoping it would do something. He wished it would do anything to get him out of what he had just gotten himself into. But it seemed that Max had already taken care of that.  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"Because I'm the only girl who doesn't seem to take an interest in you? Or is it because I'm with Biggs? Or is it because. . ."  
  
"It's none of those things."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing because I'm not jealous."  
  
"Whatever you say, Alec."  
  
Alec was going to say something back to her, but they were interrupted by Biggs. He carried in a large grocery bag which he dropped on the floor. He shut the door and went over to give Max a kiss.  
  
"You're early."  
  
"It's alright; Alec kept me company."  
  
"Speaking of me, I have to get going."  
  
"Where to?" Biggs asked with curiosity.  
  
"To meet up with Dinah."  
  
"Who's Dinah?"  
  
"I met her a few nights ago at Crash and she wanted to meet up with me today."  
  
"I'll see you later then, I guess," Biggs said.  
  
"See you later guys."  
  
"Jealous," he muttered as he left the apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Joshua's House  
  
"Hey Joshua, what are you up to?" Alec asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Joshua #653."  
  
"It's nice, I guess. . .do you mind if I play the piano?"  
  
"No, have fun."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Alec descended the stairs and sat down in front of the piano. He began to play, eventually shutting himself out from everything and everybody around him. He finished his last song and stretched his arms.  
  
"You play beautifully."  
  
He was startled by the familiar voice. He quickly turned around and calmed himself when he saw who it was.  
  
"I thought you were with Biggs."  
  
"I was, but I thought I should visit Joshua. I haven't seen him all week."  
  
"I wonder why," he thought to himself.  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"I suppose so," he said gesturing he to sit next to him. He put his left hand on hers and swung his right arm around her back to do the same to her right. He placed her hands on the correct keys and slowly moved them to the correct places. He had to show her a few times how to do it correctly, but within an hour she had learned to do three pieces rather well.  
  
"Not bad, for a beginner."  
  
"How long did it take you?" she turned to face Alec. Their faces were literally inches apart. He could hear here breathing, and felt a shiver go down his spine.  
  
"A day. But they really pushed me back at Manticore," he said while turning his head to face the keys. He released her hands and put his own on his lap. She took her hands off the keys and got up.  
  
"Thanks for showing me."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I'll see you tonight at Crash?"  
  
"Yeah, tonight."  
  
She went up the stairs and shut the door. Alec couldn't believe he was doing this to himself. "She's with Biggs and she's happy," he said to himself. But no matter how many times he said it in his head, it just became harder to deal with it.  
  
  
  
.:to be continued  
  
.:please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is the last guaranteed update that will happen within a short time. School starts tomorrow, plus I have a report and midterms this month. I will try to work on this one as much as I can, so please be patient.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, it motivates my muse which has currently abandoned me.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Crash - Saturday Night  
  
Alec walked into Crash around eight that night. He saw Biggs and Max over at the pool table with some friends from Jam Pony. He decided to go to the bar and talk to the bartender, Bryan, who was currently drying a glass.  
  
"What can I get ya?" he asked after Alec sat down.  
  
"Scotch, please."  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Bad week."  
  
"We all have bad weeks. It'll get better."  
  
"I hope so," he said while taking another sip of his scotch. "So why is everyone at the pool table?"  
  
"Biggs is having a really good night. He hasn't lost a game yet."  
  
"Makes sense, he learned from the best," he replied. Bryan chuckled. He was going to ask Alec something before he was interrupted by cheering over at the pool table.  
  
"Guess he won again," Bryan said under his breath, pouring a beer for himself.  
  
~~~  
  
"Any more takers?" Biggs asked with a huge grin on his face. "No?" Biggs looked over at the bar and saw Alec. "Hey Alec, come over here."  
  
"I'm having a chat with Bryan," he said turning to face him.  
  
"Come on, we have to show these people what a real game of pool is."  
  
"Fine, give me a sec." Alec turned back around and paid for his drink. He said goodbye to Bryan and walked over to Biggs.  
  
"About time you showed up."  
  
"Where'd Max go?"  
  
"To the bathroom," he said while setting up the game. "You break."  
  
Alec set up his shot. He backed up and let Biggs go.  
  
"You've seen her a lot this week," Alec said while Biggs moved to fix his aim on his second shot.  
  
"Yeah, we have. So where's the Dinah chick you were talking about?"  
  
"She wasn't my type."  
  
Biggs laughed, "Not your type? There are very few women who are not your type."  
  
"Yeah, well she was one of them."  
  
"Tough break there, buddy."  
  
"So why are you still with her?" Alec said, causing Biggs to miss his shot.  
  
"You did that on purpose," he muttered.  
  
"Just worked out that way," he said nonchalantly. He set up his shot and said, "You never gave me an answer."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"You've never been it for the love."  
  
"Like you have."  
  
"I'm not saying that," he said missing his shot. "It's just that you've never stayed with someone longer then five days if it's not worth it."  
  
"She's made me want to change my ways."  
  
"That's bull and you know it."  
  
"Don't get all bitchy on me now," he said throwing up his arms defensively. "I guess I've never had it so good with a girl before."  
  
Biggs set up his next shot and grinned. "What the hell are you smiling about?" Alec asked sounding slightly pissed off.  
  
"I never thought you would develop feelings for her."  
  
"I don't have feelings for her," he said in a low voice, noticing Max coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Then why does it bother you?" he asked making the winning shot.  
  
Alec muttered under his breath, "I don't want to see her get hurt," threw the money on the table, and left. Max walked over to Biggs. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Let's go." He put his arm around Max and pulled her close. She put her head o his shoulder, swallowing hard. Her throat had become very dry and she felt a pit of guilt growing in her stomach. She never thought he was actually interested. It wasn't like she wanted this, but what could she do about it without hurting anyone?  
  
~~~  
  
Late Sunday Morning  
  
"Hey big fella," Max said warmly when she saw Joshua.  
  
"Hey little fella," he replied smiling.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Just one of father's books."  
  
"How long has he been here?"  
  
"He came last night and asked if he could stay over."  
  
"Was he mad?"  
  
"No, he seemed fine. He looked upset about something."  
  
"Thanks, Josh." She went down the stairs and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his face looked serious. The song he was playing sounded as if the person who wrote it was in great pain and agony. She couldn't help but wonder if she had put that in Alec. He finished the song and took his hands off the keys. He stared at it blankly, as if he were mad at it.  
  
"Hi." Alec jumped at the sound of her voice. He quickly turned around and smiled, trying to relax.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's alright. I just got really into it, that's all. So why are you here?"  
  
"Since White is breathing down my neck, I seem to have a lot more free time with nothing to do."  
  
"And you learned the piano."  
  
"I was wondering if you could teach me to play something more difficult."  
  
"Sure," he said while sliding over to make room for Max. She sat down next to him and put her hands on the keys like Alec had shown her. He put his arm back around her and placed his hands on top of hers. He guided them along the keys, eventually removing his hands and letting her play by herself. She finished the song and looked at Alec upset.  
  
"That was bad, wasn't it."  
  
"No, not at all. You just have to move a little quicker, that's all. You can try again if you want to." She began to play again, trying to block out all of her thoughts and paying attention to nothing but the music. She found it to be very relaxing. She forgot about everything; it was like she was alone in the world. There was no pain in this place, no worries, no complications. She suddenly stopped. She looked down at the keys as if they had bitten her. Now it made sense. Everything made sense. She knew why he played, and felt her throat become extremely dry and itchy. It was all her fault. She felt tears forming but held them back.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alec asked, with a concerned look in his eyes and in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just. . .felt a shiver."  
  
"Do you think your going to have a seizure?"  
  
"No, it wasn't that kind of shiver. I'll be fine really."  
  
Alec looked down at the keys. Max went to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned to her to say something but was stopped when her lips brushed against his. She pulled back after a second or so, the same look of shock on their faces. They sat there silently, not saying anything to the other one.  
  
(Yes, I was feeling evil and decided to give you a cliffhanger. What better way to bring in the reviews?)  
  
  
  
.:to be continued  
  
.:please review 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: My mid-terms will be from the 1/27 to 1/30, so there should be one more update before February. I will try hard to get one in!  
  
This chapter is probably the most angst-filled yet, but not to the extent where you cannot still enjoy it (for those who really don't care for angst).  
  
I would also like to tell you all that the next chapter might be the last one. If it is, I will leave it in a cliffhanger and make a sequel, which I would make be my next holiday one (it would be uploaded on 2/10). Unless you don't want me to do this, I will and make it all nice and stuff (FYI: the brain is half-asleep).  
  
PLEASE review! I need something to go on for the next two weeks! Besides, it will help my lazy muse get back to work.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Late Sunday Morning - Joshua's House  
  
He noticed the change of expression on her face. She was trying to think of a reason to go, so Alec said quietly, "Just leave." She felt the need to say something, but decided against it. She got up and walked toward the stairs and didn't look back. He knew that she didn't mean to kiss him the way that she did, but the thought that she wanted that to happen was still there.  
  
**  
  
She knew that she should have said something, but she couldn't look back at him. I felt so guilty for what just happened. I didn't expect him to turn around, so why should I feel guilty? Maybe this wasn't guilt. Okay, it is guilt, but it also something else. I hadn't realized what I had just gotten us into - a bigger mess then we both can handle. (Author's Note: I won't write anymore first person paragraphs after this one.)  
  
~~~  
  
Jam Pony - Monday Morning  
  
Alec walked in later then usual in a morose mood. He walked to his locker and saw Biggs with a crowd.  
  
"Ask him yourself," he heard Biggs say with pride in his voice.  
  
"He really beat you?" Billy asked.  
  
"It was a lucky shot," he stated not looking at them. The group around Biggs dispersed. He walked over to Alec and leaned on the lockers.  
  
"You know that it was a lucky." Alec gave him a dirty look and for some reason Biggs grinned.  
  
"What's the matter buddy?"  
  
"Bad week."  
  
"Sorry; I forgot about that." Alec slammed his locker shut and started to walk over to Normal. Biggs followed him and talked on the way, "First Max, then Dinah...if there was a Dinah...."  
  
Alec quickly turned around and pushed Biggs against the lockers with his arm, grabbing his collar when he had him pinned.  
  
"There was a Dinah. And I don't give a damn about you and Max, so shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone."  
  
Alec released his grip and took the package that Normal was waving in the air. The silence was killing him. He could feel everyone staring at him as he walked out. He hated that this was happening to him. He would love to blame this all on Max, but he knew it wasn't her fault. He had brought this on himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Pizzeria - Monday Afternoon  
  
Alec downed his seventh coke and fifth slice of pizza when Biggs came in. He saw Alec and walked over to him. He sat down in the empty seat and remained silent.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To apologize for before."  
  
"Fine, you apologized. You can go if there is nothing else to say."  
  
"Just look at me for a second."  
  
He looked straight at him. "You made me look like an idiot."  
  
"And what did you make me look like?"  
  
Alec looked away from him, taking another bite of his pizza.  
  
"She wants you to apologize, doesn't she?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You never apologize in less then 48 hours. Unless someone made you do it."  
  
"So what if she made me apologize. It wasn't like I wasn't going to."  
  
"How did she find out?"  
  
"She asked Original Cindy."  
  
"I should have known." Alec smiled as did Biggs. He didn't really feel the need to smile, but he did it anyway. He didn't have to have Biggs annoyed at him. He was his only friend next to Max, and that relationship isn't like it used to be.  
  
"So we're okay?" Biggs asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
~~~  
  
Alec and Biggs's Apartment - Monday Evening  
  
Alec, Biggs, and Max were sitting on the couch watching a movie. There was still tension between Max and Alec, but they refused to tell Biggs what happened no matter how many times he asked them. The movie finally ended, so Biggs got up and headed for the door. Alec went looking for something to drink.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked Biggs.  
  
"To get the mail. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, a change of tone in her voice.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The kiss."  
  
"It's not just the kiss, Max."  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you for the past few days. I really am."  
  
"Do you think that sorry fixes it?" he said raising his voice.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Alec? It's not completely my fault..."  
  
"So it's my fault? It's not like I asked you to go out with Biggs. I didn't ask you to kiss me. I didn't ask for you to feel sorry for me. Actually, I don't recall asking you for anything."  
  
He stopped ranting when he realized that he had struck something. He thought she was going to break down right then and there and not stop crying for hours.  
  
She finally answered him, "I didn't ask for it either," she stated, her voice cracking when she said it.  
  
She grabbed her coat and went for the door. She was about to open it when Biggs stepped in.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked looking at her coat.  
  
"I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go home and catch some sleep."  
  
"You can crash here if you want."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, good night."  
  
Biggs gave her a kiss and she was gone.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"A drink. I'm gonna go to Crash."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don't want anything that we have."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later."  
  
Alec left in a hurry, taking the stairs instead of the elevator.  
  
~~~  
  
It was pouring outside. Alec wasn't outside for two seconds before he was completely soaked. He stood outside looking in both directions. He didn't see Max anywhere. But he did know where she'd be.  
  
.:to be continued  
  
.:please review 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I hate to say this, but this is going to be the last chapter. I ask that if you read this, you review. Love it or hate it, I like to hear your opinions.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Early Tuesday Morning - Streets of Seattle  
  
He looked everywhere for her. She wasn't at Joshua's or at Terminal City. She wasn't even at the space needle. He decided to retreat back to his apartment. He walked back the familiar road to his apartment and stopped when he reached Max's apartment. She was sitting outside the apartment and seemed to be shivering. He didn't know why she just didn't go outside. It was crazy to be out in this weather; but then again, he was out in it too.  
  
He walked over to her. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I...didn't mean what I said..."  
  
"Don't take it back."  
  
Alec gave her a confused look, "You've been out here too long."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you just indirectly admitted that I was right."  
  
She grinned, "Well you were - for once."  
  
"It's a start."  
  
She stood up and looked back at Alec.  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"I...had to apologize."  
  
"In the rain?"  
  
"Yes, in the rain," he said mimicking her voice.  
  
"Well I appreciate that...although it was pretty stupid."  
  
"And you should be talking?"  
  
She smiled, "I like the rain."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since today. I'm going to go inside now."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She turned around and started walking towards the entrance. Alec stood there and watched her go. She looked back and smiled. A second later, she was out of site. Alec started back on his original route to his apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Max and Original Cindy's Apartment - Tuesday Morning  
  
Original Cindy walked out of her room and found Max sitting on the couch resting her head on a pillow. She walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Where have you been all night?"  
  
"I was at Biggs's."  
  
"All night?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"No. And that didn't happen."  
  
"Just playin' with ya, boo."  
  
Max just gave her a blank stare and then turned to look out the window.  
  
"I take it you had a fight."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You look down. So who was it with? Biggs? Alec? Logan? Have you even talked to Logan?"  
  
"I haven't talked with Logan and I didn't fight with Biggs."  
  
"I thought you made up your mind about Alec."  
  
"I thought I did too," she said in a low tone.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well, he was teaching me how to play the piano at Joshua's..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I kind of accidentally kissed him."  
  
"How do you accidentally kiss someone?"  
  
"We were talking and I went to kiss him on the cheek and he turned his head and we kind of...you know, kissed."  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
Max looked at Original Cindy questioningly. "Well are you going to tell me or leave me hangin?"  
  
"It was..." she paused, thinking about all the things that went through her head. There was no way to describe it but absolutely incredible. Yes, it was only a brief two seconds, but it was that two seconds that made her realize what she was missing.  
  
"It was that good?" Original Cindy asked as if she had just read Max's mind.  
  
"I think it was."  
  
"You know what you gotta do then."  
  
Max nodded in response. She went into her room to get dressed. She left five minutes later in search of Alec.  
  
~~~  
  
Joshua's House - Tuesday Evening  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" Alec asked without turning around.  
  
"A couple of hours."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to know why you weren't at work."  
  
"I wasn't up for it."  
  
"Normal missed his golden boy greatly."  
  
"I'm sure he did," Alec said looking through some music sheets.  
  
"Why did it bother you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, back at Crash when Biggs asked you..." she stopped when he turned around to face her.  
  
"You heard why," he stated turning back around.  
  
"I want the real reason."  
  
"How do you know that isn't the real reason?" he said facing her once again.  
  
She looked back at him with the "you know that's bull" look. Silence fell upon them.  
  
"I should go then," she stated quietly. She got up and turned around to ascend the stairs, but was stopped at the sound of Alec's voice.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I don't want you to be with him."  
  
She descended the stairs and sat down next to him. He didn't look at her; instead he played with his hands and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"You tell me when I should have said something."  
  
"I told you for a reason."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"After I broke up with Logan."  
  
"So Biggs was right," he murmured under his breath.  
  
"What do you mean Biggs was right?"  
  
"Well, umm, the day after you told me I told Biggs and he said that...that I'm the reason you broke up with Logan."  
  
"Then he was right."  
  
Alec stared back at her. He looked somewhat confused to what she was saying, in disbelief that he was actually hearing this.  
  
"What about you and Biggs?"  
  
"We agreed just to be friends."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, I kind of felt guilty so I...we decided to go our separate ways."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"At work."  
  
"What really happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Biggs doesn't let go of a girl that easy."  
  
"We had a slight fight and said some things and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I punched him."  
  
"You punched him?" Alec asked trying to conceal his laughter.  
  
"Well, he should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I guess he got what he deserved."  
  
"He sure did."  
  
"So where does that leave us?" he asked, slightly perked up.  
  
"Where it should have been last week."  
  
Alec smiled as did Max. They inched closer together until their lips met. Alec pulled away for a moment and whispered, "It was worth it."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
They both smiled and kissed again.  
  
.:the end  
  
.:please review 


End file.
